tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel Does it Again
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.08 |number=60 |sts_episode=Yabba, Yabba, Yabba |released= * 17th December 1991 * 14th April 1992 * 2nd June 1992 * 24th February 1993 * 2nd May 2000 * 10th May 2008 |previous=Thomas, Percy and the Dragon |next=Henry's Forest}} Diesel Does it Again is the eighth episode of the third series. It is based on the magazine stories, Trouble in the Harbour Yard and Bumps. Plot Duck and Percy enjoy their work at the harbour yards pulling trucks to and from the quay, but one day the harbour is busier than ever and the engines feel exhausted. The Fat Controller understands this and promises that another engine will come and help out. Percy and Duck are very glad to hear this, but their relief turns to shock when the engine sent to help turns out to be Diesel. The two engines ask him what he is doing there. Diesel tells Percy and Duck that he is to shunt some dreadfully tiresome trucks and to make himself clear, he bumps some trucks hard. Percy and Duck do not trust Diesel and refuse to work with him, not leaving the harbour shed. The Fat Controller is in his office enjoying his tea and iced bun when he gets a call on the telephone saying that there is trouble at the harbour yard. Diesel is working alone and as a result, the work starts to pile up as the cargo and passengers are delayed on the quay. People soon start complaining about the railway. The Fat Controller arrives and demands an explanation from Percy and Duck and they explain that they will not work with Diesel. The Fat Controller tells the two that he has to give Diesel a second chance as he was the only engine available and is trying to help Percy and Duck out by bringing him to the harbour, demanding that the two go back to work, unaware that Diesel is up to his tricks again. With no choice, Percy and Duck do as they are told. Next morning, Diesel's driver did not properly put his brakes on the night before and he bumps straight into Percy without apologising. Later, Diesel bumps some trucks so hard that the loads spill. Percy and Duck are worried as to what the Fat Controller will say, but they do not tell him after Diesel calls them "tattletales" if they do. The following day, Diesel, thinking he can get away with anything, becomes increasingly rude while he shunts some China Clay Trucks. He ploughs the trucks through a set of unsecured buffers, which sink into the sea. That evening, the trucks are lifted out but the clay is lost, while The Fat Controller is furious with Diesel upon hearing the news from the harbour master. He tells Diesel that he will be sent away again and then tells Duck and Percy that they will have to handle all the work by themselves again. Knowing that extra work is preferable to working with Diesel, Percy and Duck gladly agree and start their jobs as Diesel slinks away in disgrace. Characters * Percy * Duck * Diesel * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * James * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * One Little Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford Harbour * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * A CGI Series flashback of the scene where Diesel pushes the trucks into the water was later made for the nineteenth series episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. * A tractor prop, S.S.Vienna, Big Mickey's models, the steel company, steel rig, various boats and cranes and the Fire station from TUGS are visible. * In the restored version, the last few seconds of the scene of Diesel passing Duck and Percy before he bumped the trucks are cut off, Sir Topham Hatt's head is turned different when he said "What's all this?" and Diesel's eye movement is different when he calls Duck and Percy tattle-tales. * In a deleted scene, Duck and Percy are in different spots when Sir Topham Hatt questions their refusal to work with Diesel. * This episode was reran back to back with Escape on Storytime with Thomas. * In the US dub as Duck tells Sir Topham Hatt that they will not work with Diesel, the Thomas theme is faintly heard for about 2 seconds. Goofs * When Percy and Duck are pulling trucks in the first shot, the steam under Percy goes off too late. * In one scene, Percy has Thomas' tired face mask on. In a picture, he is wearing his correct tired face mask. * When Thomas is seen leaving the station, he blows off steam, but it suddenly disappears as another train comes in, thus indicating a film cut. * The trucks Diesel shoved hit the end of the set, as Diesel's wheels continued moving. In addition, the track behind Diesel ends at a wall, indicating the edge of the set. * Shortly before Diesel bumps into Percy, the former's eyes are wonky. * When Percy leaves at the end, steam can be seen coming from the track after he has gone. * In the early UK narration, the narrator mispronounces "arrive" when Duck and Percy are waiting for the engine to arrive. The narrator pronounces it correctly when The Fat Controller says "The Harbour Master has told me everything. Things worked much better here before you arrived. I shall not be inviting you back." * Sir Topham Hatt is missing his eyebrows when he scolds Diesel. * Before Diesel bumps into Percy, the latter's piston appears to be broken. * When Diesel says "Wake up, Percy!" the narrator says he was scowling, but he is smiling. Quotes * Diesel: the shed Good morning. * Duck: What are you doing here?! * Diesel: You're worthy Fat - uh, Sir Topham Hatt sent me. I hope you are pleased to see me again. I am to shunt some dreadfully tiresome trucks/cars. * Percy: Shunt where? * Diesel: Where? Why from here to there. And then again, from there to here. Easy, isn't it? * (he punctuates his point by bumping some trucks hard) * Trucks: '''OOH!!! * '''Diesel: '''Grrrr!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Percy: What will the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt say? * Duck: He won't like it. * Diesel: So who's going to tell him I wonder? Two little goody-goody tattletales like you, I suppose? _______________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: Diesel, after his mishap with the trucks earlier The harbour master has told me everything. Things worked much better here before you arrived. I shall not be inviting you back! Now, Duck and Percy, I hope you won't mind having to handle the work by yourselves again. * Percy: Oh, no, Sir. * Duck: Yes, please, Sir. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Diesel Does it Again In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Time of Trouble and Other Stories * The Complete Series 3 * My First Thomas with Diesel DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.13 * I Will Not Loose to the Diesel * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * Time for Trouble NL * The Ghost Train * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 * Rail Free for Steam and Diesel! NOR * Anniversary * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories MYS * Diesel Does it Again and Other Thomas Adventures * Donald's Duck and Other Adventures IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories ITA * On Christmas Eve SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 }} es:Diesel lo Hace de Nuevo he:דיזל עושה זאת שוב ja:ディーゼルがかえってきた pl:Powrót Diesla ru:Дизель снова это делает Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video